One of a Kind
by Blade-A-Blaze
Summary: Kage has a great life, great friends, great siblings and a potential of no equal. But when a problem within him and his father arise, Kage becomes the one kind that every Eevee is taught to consider wrong, an Umbreon. First fic!


**AN: Hello guys, welcome to my first story, One of a Kind, since English isn't my first language, I'm sorry for all of the spelling and grammar mistake that you are about to see.**

**The beginning of this story was inspired by The Black Moon of RyotaEdge**, **so be sure to check it out.**

**Without further ado, I hope you enjoy**

**Summary: Kage has a great life, great friends, great siblings and a potential of no equal. But when a problem within him and his father arise, Kage becomes the one kind that every Eevee is taught to consider wrong, an Umbreon. That's when everything changes. His friends shun him and start to beat him up. His father despises him even more than before. He decides then to leave the village, for all the pain that it caused him.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pokémon**

**Speech:**

**"**Normal speech"

_Thoughts_

**"Legendary Pokémon speaking"**

**_Legendary Pokémon thoughts_**

**Prologue**

It was a calm night in the Evori Village, no cloud to hide the shining stars. Despite the calm air of the village, you could distinctly hear the voices of two Pokémon screaming.

"Kage, you will do as I say!" One was screaming.

"But father, I don't want to be a Vaporeon! I want to be Glaceon! G-L-A-C-E-O-N!" the other one, Kage, responded.

"I don't care! From now on I forbid you to go at that cursed rock!" The Flareon said.

"You don't have the right!" said the Eevee, bewildered.

"Yes I do, and I'm doing it!" The father said, quitting the room.

Kage frowned, _he'll see_.

The tension in the house was so thick; you could easily cut it with a knife. As soon as Kage finished eating, he went straight for his room. He cursed his father in every way possible and waited till everyone was sound asleep. He carefully avoided making any noises then got out of the little house. He began running in the direction of the ice rock where he could evolve.

And it went like this every night, Kage would go to the ice rock and train until dawn, then quickly got back to his house.

But one night he shouldn't have done his training session.

He was training hard, hoping to evolve, when he heard a rustle in the bush across him, and an aggressive Scyther came out. Kage dodged the Scyther's X-Scissor and launched at him and used his bite attack. Kage hit his head on a rock and was to slow to dodge the Hyper Beam that hit him head on.

"Veeeee!" Kage cried out in pain.

Then the unexpected happened, Kage began to glow a bright white, then began changing form. _That's it, I'm finally a Glaceon… _or so he thought. When the light died the only thing you could see were the bright yellow lines glowing on his black fur… wait, black fur? His eyes widened at his new form, _No it can't be… it's not true_ he looked back where the scyther was only to see that he had fled.

Kage slumped down, _what am I going to do_. Umbreon were despised. They represented death, shadow and evil. Every Eevee at the Evori school were taught no to choose Umbreon as a eeveelution. Yet, this stupid wild Pokémon made him evolve in this. He was as good as dead.

_Next morning at the Evori school_

"… Makar!" the teacher announced,

"Not here!" the Leafeon answered

The teacher rolled her eyes and announced the next name on the list.

"Kage, she announced. Kage two times, Kage three times, absent."

Everybody sighed of disappointment. Kage was quite the popular at school, everyone loved him, every guys wanted to be his friend and almost every girl had a crush on him, which he was totally oblivious.

"Wait, a distant voice announced. I'm here"

The class waited for the supposed Eevee to come in, but they all jerked back when they saw a black creature barging in.

"Kage, is that you?" the teacher asked dangerously eyes squinted that held flames of rage.

The Umbreon, unnerved by the look, took a few steps back.

"Y-yes" he answered uncertainly.

"Take your seat" she barked loudly.

"What! An Umbreon! Traitor!" one hissed loudly

"Yeah! GET HIM!" a Jolteon yelled

Everyone got up and chased him out of the school. Fortunately, all that training he did had one positive side; he was faster and stronger than the others than the others. He outran them so easily it was almost funny. He could hear the others abandoning the chase and he relaxed. He sighed, _what am I become now._

**One year later (Kage's P.O.V)**

One year, one year already since I made the foolish mistake of training at night, one year since my father refused me to go home, one year since I lost all my friends, one year since I became an Umbreon. I did the same thing every day, wake up, eat, go to school, endure the glares all day, escape from the others, get back to home, or forest whichever doesn't really matters, train, eat, train then sleep. It was the same thing every day, and it was really boring. I was walking back to the forest, when I heard a voice that made me froze.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

I turned around to see Lucy and all of her clique. You see, Lucy is this Sylveon that I use to be friends with when we were both Eevee. Then she evolved and she was the first Sylveon in the village for about 75 years, so it went to her head. The day immediately after the incident, she became the queen of the school and she would order the other around to attack me. I would usually get away but this time she took me by surprise.

"What do you want this time" I asked through gritted teeth

"Why, it's simple, I want to leave and never come back, but sadly, we don't always get what we want, She said in disappointment, But anyway, I think I will leave you a gift, Boys attack him."

While we were talking everyone had slipped behind my back. I cursed myself for my stupidity and began to run. But more of them jumped out of the bushes in front of me. I looked around, I was circled, twelve against one. Suddenly all of them charged me I dodged the first five but the next hit me head on. I skidded back with a yelp of pain from the seven tackles that hit me. I got back up and tried to flee, but they were all around me. I then decided to use my newest move, immediately dark energy gathered around me they all stopped stupidly to see what I was doing, two seconds later I released my move, dark pulse. A wave of black energy expanded in circle towards my enemies the attack took them by surprise and they fled with scared expression and I sighed. I tried not to use my moves against the people of the Evori Village because no one knew them and it wasn't really fair, but in situation like this, when I'm outnumbered, I don't really have a choice.

I then began to think.

What if I just left the village, it's not like anyone wanted me here, right?

I just climbed my usual tree to sleep, when a feminine voice stopped me.

"I hope there is nobody here"

I immediately jumped down behind her without any sound and said:

"Where do you think you are going?"

She jumped and turned around; I looked at her, an Espeon. I expected her to jump at me and try to kill me but she just sat down and said:

"So you're him, huh?"

"Well unless there are any other Umbreon yes I am Kage, Kage the Umbreon."

"Lucem, Lucem the Espeon."

"You did not answer me, where are you going?"

She looked hesitant to answer, but eventually spilled it:

"I'm leaving."

My eyes bulged at that.

"What! Why?"

"I can't just take it anymore, all those problems, at school, at home; my life has been a mess recently, not as much as yours, obviously, but a big mess, so I'm leaving to make a rescue team."

I considered her words and I remembered that I was thinking the same thing before she arrived. I opened my mouse to talk but closed it, thinking that it wasn't the trouble.

Unfortunately, she saw me?

"What's wrong, trying to catch flies, or you want to ask me something?" She said with a mocking smile on her face.

"It's not worth it" I replied, shaking my head.

"Come on, spill it out!"

I looked at her, thinking she was mad but did as I was asked:

"Can I come with you?"

I thought she was going to kill me, but surprised me when she just said:

"Of course", seeing my incredulous stare she continued "I was hoping you would ask that, since all this time alone cannot do you any good, and travel with someone will be more fun, so yeah."

"But… Why? I'm the black sheep, the evil Eevee, the dark rat an Umbreon for Arceus sake's!"

"Didn't I just explain that?"

It effectively shut me up. She began walking away and said over her shoulder:

"Come on, what are you waiting for"?

**Aaaaaaand, Cut!**

**So how did I do? Leave what you thought in a review, you may have noticed I used two different points of view, tell me which was the best, if I should continue this story or just delete it and stop.**

**I know it's kind of sucky, but this is just to try, so if you didn't appreciate it, just tell me.**

**This is Blade-A-Blaze, signing off.**


End file.
